Someone Else's Life
by fanficmistress18
Summary: This story is my first Dawson's Creek Chapter story. It's AU Pacey grew up in Capeside and is rich while Joey didn't and is poor. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joey POV

This is not how I pictured my life. I graduated in the top ten percent of my class at Worthington University, one of the most prestigious schools in the nation. That was supposed to open up a whole world of opportunities. I was supposed to have a good job. Instead I ended up working at an editing company. Most people would say I'm lucky that I did work in my career field; however, I was just a file clerk. I had nothing to do with the editing and unfortunately I don't think I ever will. But I don't have to worry about staying in my job because they decided that my "services" were not needed. I live in a crappy apartment in a bad part of New York City and I'm a month late on my rent. My landlord said if I don't pay last and this month's rent by today I better be gone by tomorrow. Since I lost my job I don't even have enough money to eat tonight. But, I know what I did wrong. I didn't know the right people, didn't go to the right interviews and now it's too late no one is going to hire a person who has been working as a file clerk for five years as an editor.

This is what always goes through my head as I walk home from work with my small box that is all I have left from my desk. I stop to look at today's paper at a magazine stand along side the road. A magazine catches my eye. It has a relatively handsome man on the front the title says "Small town boy earns big bucks with restaurant chain." So they're going to rub it in my face too. I turn to continue walking to my apartment. Everyone's richer than me even this man.

I arrive at my apartment building a few minutes later to find my landlord out front. I have a feeling he's not going to let me off today even though I don't have the money. He's let me off three times this year.

"Do you have your rent?" He asks sternly.

"I'm so sorry, I don't …," I say when he interrupts me.

"Well I'm sorry too. I've let you off three times this year. I need my money. Have your things out by tomorrow," He says starting to walk away.

Following I continue, "Wait I'll get the money somehow." He just keeps walking as I carry on, "I have no where else to go."

It was the truth. I have a sister but she has a family of her own and she can't support me too. Now I have no job and no apartment. I decide to take a walk to try to figure out what I was going to do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pacey POV

I look down at the magazine with my picture on it. I reread the title again, "Pacey Witter, a small town boy who earned big bucks with restaurant chain."

It was amazing I came from a small town on Cape Cod. According to my father, big brother and most of the town I wasn't suppose to go anywhere. I was supposed to end up in Capeside, being a townie, and pumping gas. I didn't go to college or even culinary school. I came to New York to prove everyone wrong; to show them that I could go somewhere and found my mentor Danny Brecker. I learned everything I know from him. I then started my restaurant in New York. A few years later it was known all over the city and then I started looking in Boston for a second restaurant. Now I own twenty restaurants all over the nation.

I walk into my penthouse apartment. It was a really nice apartment but it seemed so hollow and empty. I had tried to date but most of the people who went out with me were just there for my money. I stop at the refrigerator to get a beer then head over to the couch to turn on my big screen T.V.

After awhile the phone rang when I walk over to answer it and hear Jen Lindley's voice on the other end, "Hey Pace."

"Hey Jen," I reply. I had known Jen for almost ten years. She had moved from New York to Capeside their sophomore year of high school. She was actually the one who got me to move to New York in the first place.

"Are you still planning on cooking for us on Wednesday?" Jen asks.

"Don't I always?" I answer. We had set up a time where we could get together and talk about our weeks. It's really the only social time I get between work and sleep. It was usually just Jen, our other friend Jack, and I. Jack had moved to Capeside the same time as Jen and we had all become friends.

"Yes, but I was wondering if you could cook for one more," Jen says.

"Does someone have a new beau?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah something like that. Thanks Pacey," Jen states as she hung up.

"You're welcome Jen," I say. I hang up the phone. Deciding that I don't want to stay cooped up in my apartment, I grab my car keys and head out to my car.

I drove everywhere. Thinking about my life and how I had everything except love. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the girl crossing the street in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joey POV

I open my eyes slowly. When they finally begin to focus I notice a really white room. I turn my head to find a man sleeping in a chair by my bed. He looks familiar but I can't place where I know him from. I try to remember what happened but all I can concentrate on is my head. I groan at the major migraine which wakes the sleeping figure next to me.

"Oh you're awake?" He asks obviously in a daze. Duh I'm awake I say to myself but the pain is getting worse so I just slightly shake my head. Then he finally realizes that I'm in pain as he says, "I'll get the doctor."

After what seemed like eternity, a man who was obviously the doctor walked in, "Hello I'm Dr. Moshe. Do you remember what happened?"

I shake my head slightly no. I notice the man who was sleeping when I awoke had followed the doctor in. As the doctor continues, "You were hit by a car. You didn't break anything which is amazing, but you did have some internal bleeding. We were able to stop that. You have been in a coma for two days. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," I mumble.

"The nurse will get you some pain medication in a few minutes," Dr. Moshe states, "Do you know your name?"

What kind of question was that? Yes I know my name. I'm Josephine Potter the graduate from Worthington that used to work as a file clerk but now doesn't have a job or an apartment. I guess he didn't like the fact that I wasn't answering him yet because he said, "You had no identification on you so we need to know." Then I finally understood what he was asking. My head hurt like hell and he was scared that I had amnesia. I avoid the question by asking another to the man standing in the room, "Who are you?"

"I'm Pacey Witter," Pacey answers.

"Do I know you?" I ask.

"No, um I was the one driving the car that hit you. I feel really bad about it I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," Pacey states. Then it hit me where I recognized him from. He was the rich man that was on that magazine cover.

Dr. Moshe interrupted, "We still need to know your name miss."

All of a sudden I realized I could use this information to my advantage. Pacey obviously felt really bad but he would feel even worse if I didn't remember my name and maybe even open up his huge wallet. So I slowly answer, "I don't remember."

"We were afraid of that," Dr. Moshe says as he walked Pacey out of the room.

I lay there thinking of the lie I just told. I had a feeling of guilt but with no job and no place to sleep, I had to eat tonight, and as long as I couldn't remember who I was I had a better chance of getting that. After awhile the doctor and Pacey return. Dr. Moshe spoke first, "Well since you didn't have any I.D. on you we don't know your name."

"And neither do I," I say feigning innocence. This was going to be harder then I thought.

"Well I guess you just make one up then," Dr. Moshe said.

I thought for a moment. I had no clue what to come up with. Then my best friend from grade school came to mind. I decide to use that, "For some reason Katie is sticking in my head."

"Well Katie since you don't remember anything I can't let you go anywhere," Dr. Moshe states. Then he continued, "Maybe the psych ward has an extra bed for you."

"The psych ward," I say out loud. I'm not going to the psyche ward, with crazy people. I'd rather sleep in the park then in a psych ward.

"I can take her home," Pacey pipes in removing me from my thoughts.

"Really?" Dr Moshe and I question at the same time.

"Yeah it's the least I can do considering I caused all of this," Pacey says.

"Okay well I'll sign the release forms and you'll be free to go," Dr. Moshe says. As he turns to leave the room he adds, "Just take it easy for awhile Katie."

"Okay. I will," I say getting ready to go. A small smile creeps across my face. Not only did I escape the psych ward, I just escaped my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pacey POV

"Wow," Katie says silently as she enters into my apartment. I laugh a little as I follow her in. She continues to look around. I decided to give her a tour, "We're standing in the foyer to the right is the eating area. Past that is the kitchen and the breakfast bar. Straight ahead is the living room." She made her way to the other side of the room where she obviously noticed the curling staircase leading to the second floor because she asks, "There's two stories?" As she turns to face me, I try to hold back the laughter. She practically ran up the stairs and I take this opportunity to make a phone call. As I finish with the phone I notice she is heading toward the master bedroom. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Ignoring me she continues. I then say, "Okay you were warned."

I go up the stairs and follow her into the room. Everything is thrown all over the floor like usual. She makes her way to the master bath, as I try to clean up a little.

"I just got off the phone with my friend Jen," I say as she came back out, "She's off tomorrow so she's going to take you shopping."

"Thanks again for doing this," She says.

"It's the least I can do. I did hit you with my car," I say smiling a little. We walk out of my room and down the stairs as her stomach growls.

"Are you hungry?" I ask. She shook her head yes and I say, "Well your in luck because I just happen to know how to cook."

"Oh really well this I have to see," She replies as she followed me down the stairs.

"Oh my god this is so good. I haven't had food this good in forever," Katie says then she seemed to stop herself before she added, "Hospital food is terrible." She finishes off the last of the dessert I had cooked quickly.

"I'm glad you like it," I say. Never had I seen someone eat that fast, it was almost like she hadn't eaten good in months, most just be the hospital food.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," She says yawning.

"Ok sleep well," I say, "You've had a rough couple of days. Oh and Jen said she's coming around 11 a.m. I'll be at work so you can let her in."

"Where do you work?" She asks. It had been awhile since someone had asked me that.

"I cook," I say laughing, "But obviously I don't cook well or you would have known."

"That's why it was so good," She says laughing also, "well goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say as she headed up the stairs. I turn on the T.V. to find the Red Sox on. I sit down and get engrossed in the game.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Joey POV

As I lay in bed my mind wanders over the last few days. What a change, a few days ago I was getting kicked out of my crappy apartment in a bad part of New York and now I was in a huge apartment in a nice soft bed. Even before I went to Worthington my life wasn't this nice. I could get use to this. Except for the fact that I had already almost let my secret out but I made a nice save. It was going to be harder to keep then I thought.

My alarm went off at ten which is what I had set it for. Pacey's friend was taking me shopping today with his credit card. I smiled this was going to be fun.

At quarter after eleven the doorbell rang. I go to answer it and find a blonde standing on the other side. She is very pretty but short especially because I'm freakishly tall.

"Hi," She says, "I'm Jen and you must be Katie."

"I guess my reputation precedes me," I say.

"Well when I get a call from Pacey saying he brought a strange woman that he hit with his car, home from the hospital and she needs clothes. I'm here to help. You wouldn't want Pacey taking you shopping anyway. But I do have his credit card," Jen says holding it up.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" I say as I follow her out the door.

"Okay this isn't going to work either. I can never find anything that fits," I say, realizing that I had let out a little information again. I look over at Jen as I come out of the changing room with pants that are too small. She doesn't look like she notices. I'm probably just paranoid.

"Well I guess we keep looking," Jen says. We had found some things but I've always had a problem finding pants because most places don't carry tall pants.

"So what's the deal with Pacey?" I ask walking back into the changing room.

"What do you mean?" Jen ask.

"Well it's just not a lot of guys would take home strange women from a hospital that they hit with a car," I say. Especially strange women like me.

"Yeah well Pacey's different from a lot of guys," Jen says with a smile.

"Sounds like you guys had a thing," I say coming out of the dressing room.

"No actually we never did," Jen says "We've always been just friends. I think he's the only straight guy in New York I haven't slept with."

"Why?" I ask a little worried.

"Well we are such good friends, I think of him more as a brother than anything," Jen says then seeing the look on my face she continues, "but there is nothing wrong with him, you can talk to a lot of girls who wouldn't say that. Well not a lot but…"

"No it's okay," I say interrupting her, "I wasn't planning on dating him anyway. At the moment it's just a place to stay."

"It must suck," Jen says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Not being able to remember who you are or anything for that matter," Jen says.

"Oh yeah it sucks," I say quickly hoping she'll drop it.

"I mean not remembering your name or where you live or your family," Jen say.

"Yeah it feels kind of…" I say struggling to find the word.

"Empty?" Jen offers.

"Yes empty. I feel kind of alone," I say which wasn't entirely a lie. I do feel alone.

"Well you're not alone now," She says with a smile, "I'm sure your memory will come back soon."

"Yeah I'm sure it will," I say as we head down the stairs.

"But in the meantime we haven't done nearly enough damage to this card," Jen says as she holds Pacey's card with almost too much enjoyment, "You've seen his apartment you know he can afford it."

"Let's continue our damage," I say smiling as I followed her.

"He can pay now and cook tonight," Jen says.

"He is a good cook," I say, as we headed into the next store.

"Well it's his profession. It's what he loves most in the world and we get it for free every Wednesday night," Jen says looking at some of the clothes. Then seeing the look of confusion she explained that they get together every Wednesday.

"That sounds like fun," I reply.

"Yeah I guess," Jen says, "The sad part is that's the only time I ever see him. He's always working. Well let's find you some clothes."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pacey's POV

"Mmm it smells good in here," Katie asks me as she walks into the apartment, "What are you cooking?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I say as I turn around to look at her, seeing what seemed like a million bags in her hands, "Good god woman did you spend all my money?"

"Well you have plenty of it," She says smiling as she set the bags down and walks into the kitchen.

"And how do you know that?" I ask. Then after a moment I continue, "Let me guess Ms. Lindley told you everything about me."

"Well not everything, just the good stuff," She says.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Oh she said she had to stop at home first but she would be back," She says sitting down.

"They always come back," I joke as I continue to stir the sauce making sure it wasn't going to burn.

"So what are we having?" She asks getting up to stand next to me.

"Spaghetti," I answer. I'm suddenly well aware that she is looking over my shoulder.

After a few moments she turns around and says, "Well I'm going to go upstairs, take a shower, and change considering I've worn these clothes two days in a row," then she turns back around to add, "It better be ready when I'm done."

"Yes ma'am," I say getting a laugh out of her as she heads for the stairs. I turn back to my spaghetti. It was nice to have someone to entertain even if it was only for a little while.

At quarter to seven the doorbell rang. I went to answer the door, "Jack, Jen, and Drue?" I question, giving Jen a look.

"Yeah he's the new beau," Jack says obviously as displeased with this as I was. Jen and Drue had known each other before she had moved to Capeside. Then he moved their senior year with his mother, wrecking havoc whenever possible. Drue went to college in New Mexico by his father and I hadn't seen him since.

"Really?" I ask still very much in shock. Drue had tried all of senior year to get Jen to go out with him and she had turned him down every time.

"Yes and be nice," Jen says to me as she steps into the apartment, "where's Katie?"

"Upstairs. She took a shower and was going to wear one of her new outfits," I say.

"So you're picking up girls at the hospital now?" Drue snickers getting only glares and an elbow from Jen.

I just shake me head, "You haven't changed a bit have you Drue?"

"He has he just doesn't act like it sometime. What did I say about being nice?" Jen says glaring at Drue.

"I was just joking," Drue says defensively.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Katie asks as she came down the stairs. She was dressed casually in a nice tee-shirt and black pants, which even as simple as it was made me take a second.

"Yeah almost," I reply, "guys this is Katie, you've already met Jen but this is Jack and unfortunately Drue." I look over at Jen who just rolled her eyes realizing that she wasn't going to get through this night with us being nice.

"Nice to meet you," Katie says.

"Well I'm starving. What are we having?" Jack asks as they all sat down. I head for the kitchen to retrieve dinner.

"Spaghetti," I reply starting to serve it.

"My favorite," Jen says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joey/Katie POV

"That was a lot of fun. It's been awhile since I've had time to have fun," I say, then realize that I wouldn't say that if I didn't remember it. I look over at Pacey to see if he's noticed then I say, "I mean a lot better then not remembering." Right nice save, I am so busted. He gives me a look but then goes back to the dishes he was doing. Well at least he brushed it off. But it was true that I didn't have time to have fun. My time was spent working and sleeping, just trying to survive.

"Yeah I wish we could do that more than once a week," Pacey says.

"Well maybe then I could hear more embarrassing stories," I say smiling.

"I don't know if I could handle that," Pacey reply. He looks handsome when he smiles I think to myself as he is talking. After he pauses for a moment he then adds, "So have you remembered anything yet?"

I thought for a moment, he must have caught my slip up. This was the first time we had talked about it. I could tell that he was fighting asking me too. I just decide to reply, "I'm really tired I think I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow then," He says as I start up the stairs. Then he adds, "Katie," I turn around to face him, "Were you planning on doing anything tomorrow?"

"Well um nothing, why?" I reply curiously. He has a small devious smile on his face which scares me.

"Well I was wondering, just because you might be bored here and we're a little short staffed, if you wanted to come help me out at work tomorrow," He says.

"Sure," I say. Glad that that was it. I had done a lot of serving in high school to help my family who owned a small restaurant, out. My first job was waiting tables.

"Okay well can you be ready by seven?" He asks with a look of relief.

"Yeah of course, well I'll see you tomorrow," I say.

"Goodnight," Pacey says as he returned to the kitchen to continue cleaning.

I awoke at six to my alarm. After taking my shower and getting ready I head downstairs to find Pacey cooking breakfast.

"You don't have to cook breakfast too," I say letting him know that I was there.

"I know but I want to," he says.

"So what are you going to have me do today?" I ask as he brings me the breakfast he just made.

"Well I have you have two options. You can either try being a waitress or a hostess," Pacey said.

"Well I really don't like the thought of waiting on people who complain that their food is cold, or that they aren't going to pay that much for fish. So I guess it's the whiney people tired of waiting an hour for a table that keep on insisting that they should get a table when their name is last on the list and there isn't a table in sight," I say remembering the days at the Ice House. I swore I would never work in another restaurant as long as lived.

"Sounds like you've done that before. Considering your comments of the whiney, complaining people I don't think those jobs are for you," Pacey says with a thoughtful look on his face.

"But I thought you needed help?" I say. I really do want this job. He is letting me stay in his apartment it's the least I can do to help him.

"Well I do but I don't think that's the right job for you. How about you still come with me and I'll find you something else?" Pacey replies as he finishes his breakfast and starts to clear the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pacey POV

As I walk into my office I find her sitting at my desk. I decided the best thing for her to do is catch up on my paper work. I ask, "How's everything going?" which didn't even phase her.

"Do you ever check these books?" Katie asks me, not even looking up.

"Well no, why?" I ask.

"Because they involve money and inventory," She says, finally looking at me.

"Well I'm really good at the cooking part and not so good at the math and money part. Andie always," I say stopping abruptly as I say her name.

"Who's Andie?" Katie asks.

"It doesn't matter," I say suddenly trying to drop the subject. This was the first time I've thought about her since Katie arrived.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I was just wondering," Katie says.

"No, its okay I just don't feel like talking about it," I state firmly. Then continuing I say, "I've got to get back to work, lunch rush."

"Oh okay," Katie says as she continues back to the books and I walk out the door. I was really not ready to have that conversation, especially not with her.

I buried myself in the dinner rush but it didn't take my mind off Andie or the way I treated Katie when she asked about it.

We rode in silence on the way home until Katie spoke up, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not mad it's just," I pause a moment then continue, "It's kind of a sore subject."

"So you're not going to kick me out?" Katie says with a worried look on her face.

"No," I reply with a slight chuckle, "I'm not going to kick you out. I couldn't do that, you don't even know your name."

"What, I'm just some charity case?" Katie asks obviously getting defense.

"No, I never said that" I start, "I just… I guess I'm just kind of selfish."

"What?" She says obviously shocked.

"I've just been, lonely. And with you around it doesn't seem so bad." I state honestly. She's just kind of staring at me, sadly. I continue trying to clarify, "I thought I had dealt with it. Ok that's a lie, I haven't and I know that. I just thought that if I could forget about Andie everything would be okay. But it hasn't been."

"I wish there was something I could say," Katie replies. We are at my apartment well actually we have been for the past ten minutes so I decide to get out of the car.

We get into the apartment and I head to the fridge for a beer as Katie heads to the stairs.

"Night," she says as she walks up the stairs. I just sit down on the couch to nurse my beer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Joey/Katie POV

I screwed it up this time. Pacey only talks to me when he has to and other than that he avoids me. I keep waiting for him to throw me out but I know he won't because I can't remember my name. Maybe I should just give up the whole thing. It can't make matters worse then they are now. However, that would mean I would have to give up this life and return to the crappy one that I escaped and I'm not sure I want to do that. I just wish there was something I could do. Whoever Andie was she hurt him, a lot. But I'm not going to make matters worse to find out how.

I was again in the back room of the restaurant that Pacey called his office. Finally I had caught up to this month's books. Pacey was a great cook and quite a charmer which is obviously what kept him in business because he sucked at the money and business aspect. The only thing that kept him a little ahead was that Jen helped out when needed.

I enjoy doing the books though. It keeps my math skills sharp and I don't have to deal with annoying customers. That's the best part.

"Katie," Pacey says as he enters breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answer looking up from the books.

"Do you want some dinner?" Pacey asks.

"What time is it?" I had been so involved in the books and my thoughts that I hadn't paid much attention to the time.

"Almost seven," He replies.

"Oh sure I guess," I say, "I didn't realize it was so late."

Pacey brings in two plates and sits down, "I was figuring on you being hungry."

"A little presumptuous don't you think?" I question sarcastically.

"Well since you've got my books up to date I shall be forever in you debt," Pacey says.

"I was glad to have something to do," I reply. Then I ask, "So I never asked, how you got into cooking anyway?"

We continued talking for awhile until Pacey brought up the subject of my amnesia again stating, "Have any of your memories come back yet?"

"No," I reply. Then I thought about it and added, "Well some bits and pieces, nothing that I recognize."

"Well you should get the memories back soon," Pacey says. Then he adds, "Well we should get going home."

I hate the lying. I hate these conversations. I should probably just tell him, but I love this life and I don't want to give it up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pacey's POV

"I had a great time at dinner tonight," I say. I had felt bad for avoiding Katie. It wasn't her that I was avoiding and she didn't deserve that.

I needed to make it up to her so I made dinner and I did have a great time. We talked about nothing and yet everything.

"I think we still need dessert," Katie says as we enter the apartment.

"I cook you a fabulous dinner and you want to ruin it with dessert?" I tease.

"Yes of course cause slaving over my dinner wasn't enough torture," She says laughing.

"I think I have some ice cream in the fridge," I say as I head to the couch.

"Oh I see I have to get it," She states, and then she added, "Do I have to get you a beer too?"

"Of course, I'm going to make you my slave," I reply.

"Well as long as it's only this kind of slave," Katie says as she hands me a beer and a bowl of ice cream.

"Where is your mind?" I ask.

"Where it always is," She replies.

"Really," I say suggestively, "well it looks like we have something in common."

"I didn't say it was in the gutter, like yours, you just inferred that," She replies to my comment.

"Well what do you expect?" I joke.

"Not much since I've gotten to know you a great deal more than I ever wanted," Katie says.

"Yeah well I know more about you…," I stop as I realize that I really don't know anything about her, but then again neither does she. Not wanting to be uncomfortable I continue, "I don't want to know more then I already do."

"Oh thanks," She responds. We had an amazing dinner and an amazing conversation. Then she gave me this look.

I can't explain it but I knew what it meant. I leaned in and kissed her. To my surprise she kissed back. We continue kissing, with each kiss getting more passionate. I reach for her shirt and pull it off with almost no effort. As I go for her bra she stops and pulls away.

"I'm sorry… I can't… it's… I'm going to bed, goodnight," Katie says as she picks up her shirt and basically runs up the stairs.

"Great," I mutter to myself. We had just gotten past the weirdness and I had to go and screw it up. I walk upstairs to go take a cold shower.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Joey/Katie POV

"I'm sorry… I can't… it's… I'm going to bed, goodnight," I say. I had to stop the kissing. I was hiding a secret and if we became intimate it would be even harder. I run up the stairs after grabbing my shirt. This was only suppose to be a place to sleep, how had it become this.

"I can't believe that you guys kissed," Jen says. It was Sunday afternoon. Pacey had already gone to work so Jen and I went to a café for some coffee.

"Yeah well it would've gone further but I had to stop it," I reply.

"Why?" Jen asks.

"Because we don't really know much about each other," I say. That was only part of the reason though. The other part was that I was still lying to him and the closer I get the harder it is to keep my secret.

"Well that hasn't stopped Pacey before," Jen comments.

"Yeah I bet," I state. Then I pause before asking, "Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you already did," Jen replies chuckling.

"I know it's not my business and you don't have to answer. But I was just wondering who Andie was," I state a little fast.

"How did you find out about Andie?" Jen asks surprised.

"Pacey slipped and said her name but as fast as it came out he became quiet," I say, "I can understand if you wanted to keep his privacy but I'm a curious person."

"I think you should ask Pacey. That was hard to say considering my big mouth. Anyway let's go shopping and forget about this," Jen replies trying to change the subject but I just couldn't let it go.

When I got home that night I decided I was going to ask Pacey again. He walked in the door about eleven went to grab his usual beer then came to sit down on the couch, where I was already at.

"I'm sorry but I'm nosy, what happened with Andie," I say directly.

"Do you really want to know?" He asks looking me in the eye.

"Yes," I reply looking him in the eye.

"Andie was my," He pauses obviously this was difficult for him, "she was my…my wife."

"You're married?" I ask surprised.

"I was married," Pacey says emphasizing the word was.

"What happened?" I persist.

"Andie was very sick. She…," he stops again then continues, "had some mental problems."

"Oh," I manage to reply. I don't know what else to say, "I'm sorry I asked."

"No it's okay. I have to accept what happened and maybe telling you will help," Pacey says then starts again, "She ended up not getting the help she needed."

Tears started to swell in his eyes. I grabbed him into a hug as he barely managed to say, "She killed herself."

"I didn't see it," Pacey continued through the tears, "I was trying to get the restaurant off the ground."

"It's not your fault," I say as Pacey continues to break down in my arms, "How long?"

"About two years," Pacey answers. We spend the rest of the night on the couch just sitting in silence.

I think I'm going to tell Pacey that I never had amnesia. I am sitting in his office trying to get work done. However, I'm not doing a great job. I just keep thinking about everything. Pacey has been so nice to me and I've just been using him. As much as I love this life I think it's time he knew. That's it I'm going to tell him today. I say as I get up to go talk to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Pacey POV

"Boss, boss" The voice says snapping me out of the daydream I was in. Ever since that night when I told Katie about Andie I had been in a daze. It was the first time I had told someone, but it finally wasn't all about Andie. I was falling for Katie… hard.

"I'm sorry," I say walking over to a waitress that was trying to get my attention.

After helping her, I turn around to see Katie walk out of my office. The dinner rush was in full swing and I needed to go help in the kitchen but I couldn't help staring at her.

"Aren't you going to cook me dinner?" She asks, as she reaches me.

"Yes ma'am," I reply as I walk toward the kitchen.

I came out fifteen minutes later with two dinners and find her sitting in the corner. "As you requested madam," I say as I sit down.

"Thank you sir," She answers politely.

We have another great conversation about me. I start to wonder if she has remembered anything. I hadn't asked with all the drama about Andie and of course the falling in love with her.

"Katie?" I inquire.

"Yeah?" She questions my question. She was turns to look at me.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," I state, looking into her eyes.

"You think or you know?" She says.

"I know," I reply with a smile.

"Then I think I'm falling for you too," She replies with a smile. I lean in to kiss her when suddenly she stops.

"Actually there's something that I wanted to tell you about," She states as she looks down to her plate.

"Did you remember something?" I ask. Great she remembered that she has a boyfriend and a life. We had been living in a bubble, but if she remembers something she is going to want to go back to her other life.

"Well yes and no. It's just that," She says but is interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Joey?" The voice questions.

I look to the voice, and then I look over at Katie who had a look of shock on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Joey/Katie POV

"Joey?" I hear my name said as I look over Pacey's shoulder. A look of horror crosses my face. Everything was going great until now.

"Oh my god Joey," the voice repeats, "We have been looking all over for you. Your landlord was worried when you didn't show back for your stuff and called me."

"My ex landlord, and when has he ever been worried about me and my stuff, if he did he wouldn't have kicked me out in the first place," I reply pissed that he called her.

"Well Joey he was worried. Why didn't you go back for it?" She asks.

"Well Bessie he didn't need to be. I don't need anyone to worry about me. I'm fine," I say.

"Except for the amnesia," Pacey chimes in. However, I'm guessing with our conversation, he has realized that if I did I didn't have it anymore. I look at him as I finally realize that we were not alone. Bessie always had that way of getting to me.

"You had amnesia?" She asks.

I was about to tell him anyway, so I have to come clean now. I was done with this lie. I look over at Pacey as I whisper, "No, I didn't."

"I lied to make my life go away." I say. I look up to Bessie and then back to Pacey who was looking at me with confusion. I go on to explain, "I had lost my job and my apartment. When I woke up at the hospital, it took me a moment, but I realized that I knew you from the cover of a magazine that I had noticed that day. Then when the doctor and you were curious of my name I realized that my head hurt and you thought I had amnesia. So I played along thinking I would be off the street and get a good meal that night. I never planned it to go this far. I'm sorry Pacey." By this time I was crying and when I looked up into Pacey's eyes he turned away.

"So you lied to me and used me for my money," Pacey exclaims.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"That's all you have to say," He yells as he stands up to leave. I go to grab his arm but he pulls away. Then in the harshest tone I had ever heard, he sneers, "Don't touch me."

He walks into his office and slams the door. It is now that I realize the whole restaurant is staring at me. Bessie leads me out as she states, "You can come stay with me. I just wish you would have in the first place, instead of being so stubborn."

I didn't reply. I didn't try to stop her from leading me out. I just let her as I thought about how badly I screwed up. Figures I could never be happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Pacey POV

I open the door to my apartment. Suddenly is seems huge and empty again. I was still reliving Kat… I mean Joey telling me that she had lied to me. She had even lied about her name. Plus she used me for my money, and stupid me I actually thought that she needed my help. I must have a hero complex. I'm attracted to psychos. The phone rings breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hello," I state, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

"What happened?" Jen asks.

"What are you talking about?" I question back, emotionally and physically exhausted. I didn't want to play games.

"At the restaurant, news travels fast," Jen replies.

"Katie a.k.a Joey was lying to us the whole time. She never had amnesia. She was just using me for my money and as a place to stay," I answer.

"Oh Pacey, I'm," Jen says but I cut her off.

"If one more person apologizes to me today I swear," I say getting angry again.

"Pacey," Jen says sincerely.

"I just… was falling for her, and it was all based on lies," I state calmly now, a tear was slowly falling down my face.

"I know Pace. It'll be okay," Jen says reassuringly.

"Yeah I guess. I'm going to bed. I have to be into work early," I utter.

"Don't do that to yourself again," Jen declares.

"Don't do what?" I ask, closing my eyes.

"Through yourself into work, the way you did after Andie died. It will hurt more than it helps," She says.

"Well it hurts now so what do I care. 'Night Jen," I say as I hang up the phone. Another woman kept secrets from me, and again I end up the one that's hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Joey POV

"We need two rooms," The customer says.

I look up from the book and start to walk back, as I say, "Follow me."

For the past couple of months I had been working for my sister at her B&B. I swore I would never work there again after high school, but after what happened with Pacey, Bessie thought that this was for the best. I didn't argue. I still didn't have anywhere to go and no one missed me considering the only friends I had I lied to. I left the family in their rooms and went back downstairs.

"Hey Joey, can you take Alexander to the park?" Bessie asks me.

"Sure," I say. She knows I'm not happy here, but she doesn't want to let me go again. She's scared that I'll fall into the same track that I did before. I just stay to make her quit worrying.

I take Alexander just to hope that I can escape my reality again by playing with my nephew. It was fun to revisit the park I played at as a child, but then I remembered all the dreams that little girl had that never became realized. "Let's go Alex," I say trying to stop my personal pity party from developing.

As I walk in the door, Bodie, Bessie's husband, is cooking dinner. He grabs me into the kitchen, "Set the table."

I grab the silverware and begin to set the table. Bessie comes in with an extra set and says, "A guest will be joining us."

"The couple with the kids?" I ask.

"No, another gentleman that checked in when you took Alex to the park. Bodie checked him in. I guess he didn't fell like going out to dinner so Bodie offered to cook for him too," Bessie states.

"Okay," I say. What do I care? I don't care about much anymore.

Just then I hear a voice coming down the stairs, "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Pacey," I say almost in a whisper.

"Joey, right?" He declares, in a harsh tone.

"Yeah. What bring you out here?" I ask.

"Taking a vacation," Pacey replies, "However, this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Dinner's ready," Bodie says bringing in the food.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Pacey POV

"Maybe you should just talk to her," Jen says. We were at our Wednesday dinner and she continued in her annoying yet sensible way of telling me what she has for the last few months.

"I don't even know where she is and even if I did I wouldn't want to talk to her anyway. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and then I'll be done with it. No more Katie or Joey or whoever she was," I reply.

"Fine let the best thing that ever happened to you just walk out. Yes, she made mistakes but she did love you and you love her," Jen states. I just walked upstairs. I had an early flight tomorrow and wanted to get my rest.

"Do you have any rooms open?" I ask. I had stopped at a B&B in a quaint little town for the night. It reminded me of Capeside.

"Yes we do," The man replies, "follow me."

After I had settled in for dinner I asked if anywhere delivered in. The gentleman said no but that I could eat with his family. I decided that that was okay. After awhile of work, I start to get hungry and head down the stairs, "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Pacey," I hear from the across the table as I see what I tried to escape.

"Joey right?" I declare, in a harsh tone. I know it is but I just want her to feel the hurt she caused me. I was not ready for this. I thought I would never have to see her again and yet the B&B that I stop at is owned by her family. Jen is going to get a kick out of this. She'll probably tell me this is fate.

"Yeah, what brings you out here?" Joey asks.

"Taking a vacation," I reply, "However, this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Dinner's ready," Bodie says bringing in the food.

"You own this B&B?" I ask, still a little shocked at my luck.

"Well Bessie and Bodie do. I just help out," Joey says politely carrying on the conversation.

"I don't think I can stay here," I state, starting up the stairs.

"Pacey wait," Joey exclaims.

"What Joey? What do you want from me? You lied. You lied to me and used me for my money," I start to yell.

"I did at first because I was in a bad place, but it turned into so much more than that Pacey. I love you," Joey says starting to cry.

"You still hurt me Joey," I state calming down just a tad.

"I know but will you ever be able to forgive me?" She asks.

"I… you lied," I say. She didn't say anything. She just stood there staring at me. I could see the hurt in her eyes too, but I also saw what I saw that night I kissed her. There was love in her eyes.

"We could start slow," She utters walking over to me, "Will you take a walk with me?"

"I guess," I answer.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Joey POV

Wow six months ago I would not have pictured that I would be where I am today. I think as I'm sitting in a corner office of the best publishing company in all of New York.

"Ms. Potter, There is someone here to see you," the voice over the intercom says

"Thank you Marlene," I reply, "send them in."

"Ms. Potter," a voice says entering my office.

"Mr. Witter, What can I do for you?" I ask, smiling. After Pacey had come up to the B&B, we had talked, for hours. Then Pacey asked me to come back to the city. I had and finally got the right connections to get into an editor position that I had wanted all my life. I also got the man of my dreams which doesn't usually happen.

"I brought you lunch and then we are going for a walk," Pacey says.

"Oh when did you start to control my life?" I question.

"Since the moment we met Potter," Pacey answers as we start to eat.

"So you brought me to the docks because?" I ask as we stand out by the Atlantic Ocean. We had finished lunch and had taken that walk.

"Because when I was little I always loved the ocean. I said when I found the right girl and was going to propose I would do it by the ocean," Pacey says as he gets down on one knee.

"Oh my god," I whisper, the only thing that I could manage to get out.

"Will you marry me?" Pacey asks.

"Yes," I reply as I jump into his arms. We had been through everything and now we were going to get married. This wasn't how I pictured my life but I'm sure glad that this is the way it is going to turn out.


End file.
